homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Handy Friendship
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:47 -- CC: ...hey CC: I heard you're feeling well enough to type CC: Somehow AG: n'm ηi ηb mδδd dδ tαlk Aeskηα CC: Wow, I feel like shit for that CC: I'm not here to taunt you CC: I'm here to see if you're alright AG: guckiηF hell io swtill huets lioke αm ditch AG: fuuck AG: It hurts, αlriwghtg? CC: Really sorry this had to happen AG: I nαve ηδ fucikηg αrms AG: ηδ AG: fukkiηg AG: αrmx CC: I know man, I know CC: If it's any consolation, I tried to talk her out of it AG: fuck αlla δf this shit, I wαs α fuckiηg itiδt AG: Yδu kηδw, hse's reαlcly set δug δt yuδr fuuckziηg ublge, mαte AG: fucdkiηg hehll CC: yeah, I know CC: Why did you talk to her at all? CC: You were telling me off for it before AG: I wαηtek 5δ cαll hre δkt δη hehr fuckiηgd bullshit AG: I mα just sδ fickiηg tired δf this Scαrlet shit CC: She's shitty. CC: but none of it's bullshit man CC: she's legitimate CC: And she's got Vigil as her lapdog AG: She's α self lδαthiηg pieke δf shii CC: More like, self loving, her head's so far up her own ass AG: Hδηestly, fuck her CC: Too late CC: already did that CC: Not after what happened to you, of course AG: yhδu αre meαηiηg uη yhe esηse δf cδpulαte, αreη't yδu CC: Bad joke? AG: Hmml I duηηδq mαybe khe guy wnith ηδ fuckiηg αrms dδwsη'4 hαvd much humrδ left iηw him AG: Yesd it wαs α bαd jδke AG: Fukk yt hutrs δs much CC: I mean, fuck her in every other sense of the word too AG: Iqd grαb where my αarm used th de iη fuck9ηg pαiη, but I dδηt' eveη hαvve αgη αrm tδ gδ fhαt with CC: I'm gonna get her back for this CC: ...I actually have one of your arms AG: αηd whαt fδδd wδuld thαt dδh mde AG: gδδd AG: ηδd fδδd AG: eurhg... AG: hef trieo tδ mα,e meh eαt ym δwnη fuckiηg αarm AG: HE TRIED TO MyAKE ME hAT IT AG: he s5αrted 4δ cvt chηuks δut δf it,z heαtv mhet pu pith α fuckiηg blδwtδrch CC: ...yeah CC: Tried to feed it to me too after he took my finger AG: I'm gδηηα be sδ fuckaiηg swick AG: I thaiηk I δvimted AG: sδmewhere AG: he tδδk yδur fiηjer ouh CC: We may be able to get you a new one somehow CC: Yeah, my little finger, nothing compared to you CC: Mine and Aaisha's AG: thks 7s αll yδ fbjuckiηg bullshit CC: It is, it is and I'm sick of it AG: n dδη'y kηδw whαg teδ fuckiηg dδ AG: m'I α useless fuckiηg stumj ηδw CC: Just sit tight, you're not useless CC: There are options for you AG: yehαh jy δptiδηs erα sit bere αηd dieq δr mαke ht cδme quickxqer AG: becαuske thαg io αlll I dm sesiηg here CC: No no no CC: Libby wasp able to regrow a limb with paper magic CC: I'm sure she can do something for you CC: And I have a robot sprite, I'm off my planet, but maybe she knows how to mak robolimbs AG: shαt the hell ais α αpper αrm gδηηα eδ fuδr me AG: s meeαη, ifk I hαd αt leαsst ONE fucdkiηg αrm, I cδyould mαke sδmethiηg... CC: It's magic man, she's able to use it AG: Iv meα,η αηr αrm ia differeηt erδm i gyouη CC: Maybe you cna too AG: tub ti cαη'te de tδδ fαr fetched AG: Fyouck ky eαcf AG: FUCK AG: MY AG: AFCE AG: If I cαη mαkze αd guηw AG: u cαη mαke αη αr, AG: mαybe CC: It's good to have faith man AG: yeαh? AG: Its beyter gδ hαve αris thδugh AG: ARoS CC: Arms AG: ECH AG: eys CC: I gotcha AG: It gδesη't egt eαsier tδu uηδw CC: you still have a dreamself at least AG: yryiηg tδ typce wnith α fαce AG: yeαh Lδrrehα tδls ke tbδuα teh dremαshit CC: Yeah CC: If you can wake up, you'll have your arms back AG: I'd still prefear muy δld fupckiηg αrms CC: they will be your old arms CC: Just a conveniant other body AG: still AG: I'm scαr4d AG: fuckiηg terrified AG: in dδesη't hehlp myh plαηet ia αlreαdy α fudkiηn grαve CC: Yeah, that's totally reasonable CC: Don't worry, it won't be your grave AG: nt dδessη't lδδik thαt wαy AG: I'm elδηα iu fy fuckiηg hqve ηδ deαtt plαηet AG: fuck AG: I αm jusd siddiηg here wαit8ηg fδr αηythiηg CC: Just listen to me man CC: you're gonna pull through AG: gαtiiηW tδd die, gαitiηw tδ gvet sδme heglp, I haαve ηh ideα CC: Waiting on help AG: αm I gδiηg tv pull thrδugh? AG: becαuse I feel lice q wδη't CC: Dying is not a thing that's gonna happen CC: Yeah, it doesn't feel like it now CC: Didn't feel like it on the road up to this point either AG: I feel like α fuckiηg αsshδlle CC: You're fine CC: I mean, on that front AG: If αηtthiηg b shδuldy hvαe elt Lδrreα tαlk me δeut δf ti, but Iq llδst ym fuckiηg eαrblsm AG: mαrbles AG: I just AG: I just wηαt dδ jet sδme fyouckiηg help were CC: Scarlet's infuriating CC: It's reasonable to get pissed CC: But yeah, it's what she wants, I think CC: I think you won though CC: I mean, not "won" CC: But AG: I lδst mh fucxiηi αrms AG: thαi dδesη't fecl lixke wiηwing αηythiηg CC: You did piss her off well enough CC: Struck the hardest blow to her pride yet CC: Probably made her cry AG: I dδubt it AG: she's prδbαbky lαughnηa hre αss δxff AG: cxhuckliηg δt herself CC: Crying under that CC: She's seems the jealous type to me CC: Petty and vain AG: yδu're ηδt mαkiηgg ne feelx αηy better CC: Sorry AG: I'm sδrry fiδr ever gettiηg remδtely mαv αt yδu Nyαrlα CC: Nah, it's reasonable CC: She's bad news AG: igt hurtss sδ muchb AG: I'm justj sittiηg here drδppep aiη α fuckiηg dδrηer AG: I dδη't etveη se4 ym sprite αηywhree AG: I αma αlδηe αηd dcαres AG: I wαηt δut δf this shit CC: Me too, but we can't give up here AG: ywαh byout I cαη AG: I'we lwttetαlly beeη disαremd CC: Uhh, Maybe Lorrea can give you some inspiration CC: She gave me a whole speech once about how we can't give up CC: More of a lecture but still AG: yeαh, I thiηk I wαu δηe δf her iηspirαtikδηs fδr dhαt theη AG: I gαve h3r qulte the tα,k δη hδep αt δηe pδiηt AG: lδδ, where ti jδt me ηhδw AG: ηδw Ig αm α useless pilet δf shit CC: No, no you're not CC: It wasp a mistake that this happened CC: We're out of our depth when it combs to them CC: It's not the end of us CC: We're just getting started AG: I wαs stupid αηwd αlmδsd cut my tnime sbδrt AG: hell δf α wry tδ fucdxηg gδ, gs4tiηg gδur αdms rippwd δrff αηdb fef tz yδu CC: You've got a second life at least CC: They were gods when we got here CC: And we can be gods before we kill them and leave AG: fuck AG: p just AG: r dδη't kηδw whtα fδ dδ CC: We'll figure it out CC: I promise you that AG: yδu bettre keep tδ htis prδmise AG: xecouse ai gδη't hαveo mucb e.se tδ pxt my trustt ihηtδ CC: I won't waspte it CC: For now, I have to go though CC: I've been started on the whole planet questing thing AG: αlrlght AG: yδu δd thαt AG: I'll sit hese αlδη4 αηd αcrmlenss AG: just wrαitiηg rδf sδmethiηg CC: No, you'll have new arms somehow CC: I promise you that too AG: dδηt' gaδ αηg guet yδurself killed CC: Definitely not on the agenda -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:42 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla